Colors and Spells
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: A series of drabbles with Kate and Rick getting intimate. May contain spoilers of season 4 finale and speculation spoilers of season 5. Rated M for a very good reason.
1. Blue

**N/A: **So, hi! My first fic of Castle, finally! As most of my stories, it has a song. Most of the chapters were written while I was listening to _Buttons_ by The Pussycat Dolls, and this is one of them. _Monkeywand _did the beta reader thing for me as English is not my first language – thank you. I hope you enjoy it.

**Colors and Spells**

**Blue **

_And the heat coming from this beat, I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

Blue. All she could see was blue. The blue color of his eyes, the blue color of his shirt. The navy blue color of the light. All she could see was blue and she really didn't care.

They were at a nightclub, as usual. They were trying to catch a killer, but music was so distracting. The thick air was so distracting. Kate was so distracting.

She was trying to catch a killer, for Christ's sake. Not that Ryan and Esposito couldn't handle it, but it was the reason they were there in the first place, to catch a killer. And she was trying really hard to remember that while she was rubbing her hips against his, following the rhythm of the beat.

She is really distracted. Not that he is really concentrating either. All he could possibly think was the beat of the song, her hips against his and how hard he was. They couldn't do that in a place like here. Oh, they couldn't. But there is no escape when she is like this. He won't try to free himself when she was like this, just all sexy and provocative – like she always is –, but even more now. All he can see in his mind is her and nothing else.

Oh, she is enjoying this so much. His hands are trapping her hips against him. Mmm. She's trying really hard not to moan out loud, but the efforts are useless. She can feel how wet she is and having him so hard against her doesn't really help. All she can do is dance on the beat as her desire rises and rises.

Oh. All his thoughts are reduced in one word: oh. He hears her as she moaned his name. And he tries, he tries really hard not to touch her more than that and to not do something stupid. But, oh, he would love to be stupid if he only could. But he doesn't want to break the spell by touching more than her hips.

She spins around, facing him. All she can see is blue. Her arousal is at the limit of freaking sanity. She doesn't care. She can't care. If she thinks too much, she will regret every moment. And it isn't a moment of regret. She wants him. All she wants is him. All she needs is him. She needs Castle all over her. She needs his hands all over her. Oh, she needs him inside her. Deeply. She licks her lips unconsciously, but she can see the reaction on his eyes, his deep blue eyes. She smiles, and then…

The spell is broken by Ryan calling out their names. He has located the guy they were supposed to pursue. Damn it, Ryan!


	2. Red

**N/A: **People, as you may know, the song is _Get Sexy _by Sugababes. And it's not my fault; I think it's just the perfect song for Beckett.

**Red**

_Silly boys, they love me so much. Silly boys, you can look but you can't touch_

Red. Red is all over her. All over her eyes. All over her lips. All over her hips. All over her skin. All over her body. All over her. His thoughts are surrounded by red. Red is her color, her true color.

They are at his office in the Old Haunt, all by themselves. It was 3 am, but they don't seem to care. They had too many shots of tequila and neither is really thinking. They are just doing what comes to mind. She laughs at his request. If she was sober enough, she would never agree with that request. Alright, maybe not a request. It was more like a challenge. They were playing 'I Never' to begin with, but then the challenges started. One shot of tequila. Two shots of tequila, a shirt disappeared. Three shots of tequila, a lap dance. Four shots of tequila, her red dress was somewhere else. Five shots of tequila, a pole dance.

They had been on their best behavior while Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny were there. However, when the four of them were gone, Beckett and Castle saw it as a chance to play privately. Not consciously, of course. They were already a little bit drunk back then. The bar was practically empty. It was Monday night; it couldn't be more than that. They picked a bottle of tequila, salt and some lemons and headed for his office on the basement. He had reformed it not a long time ago and the bar for pole dancing and the red lighting were the most important part of it.

She stood up and faced the cold metal bar in front of her while he laughed at her. He didn't think she would do a thing and when she started to move, his mouth dropped. She could really do that. He could feel his arousal rising as she danced like a Goddess of pole dancing. Oh, he shouldn't have challenged her if he only knew she was doing something like that. He didn't regret, of course. Having a private pole dance with Katherine Beckett was one fantasy he could tick off of his list. And it was really getting more and more interesting with her techniques. He stood up and walked towards her. And when he was almost touching her…

The spell is broken by the ringing of his alarm clock.


	3. Green

**N/A: **Once more, _Buttons _by The Pussycat Dolls.

**Green **

_I'm a sexy mama who knows just how to get what I wanna_

Green.

Green is the color of her eyes. Green eyes are staring him mischievously. Her smile is doing things with him that he didn't expect. She's turning him on only with a look. Something he truly didn't expect. He knows she has power over him. She knows she can work that power on him. That's the reason she's licking her lips like a predator. That's the reason why this single movement of her tongue is sending him over the edge.

He groans. She scratches his back lightly. Just enough to make him shiver and turn him on even more. His body is on top of hers, but she has all the control. She sucks his pulse point while he's trying not to come without even putting his hands on her body. He tries to focus on the green grass, on the green blanket underneath them, but it's useless. She's now with her hands on his pants. Kate undoes the fly so easily. Then one of her small hands slide inside his boxers. He bites his lips so hard, he can even taste a little bit of his blood. He looks at her face, trying, really trying not to come in her hands. But she smiles and moans his name like a pray. _Castle. Oh, Castle. _It sends him over the edge. All he can see is her face. All he can feel is her hands. Oh, that wasn't one of his fantasies, but it could be so easily. It could be so much more. It could be…

"Castle!" He almost falls of his chair as she screams his name. "Castle!"

Beckett looks really pissed. He tries to match her stare, but he can't. He's embarrassed. He was daydreaming while they were at the precinct. She was talking to him when he started to daydream. It was something really important by the look on her face. Of course it could be nothing and she would look pissed anyway. "Look at me. Did you hear a thing I just said?" she says, but all he can see is her painted nails. Green. Mmm, green. Just like his dream.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Dark Melted Chocolate

**N/A: **Hey! So, this is a bonus chapter. I only wrote it because _Micrazy2_ asked me to. If you wanna give any suggestions, go ahead. I have enough boring classes to fill with smut and I do enjoy it very much. The whole thing is loosely based at the end of Always – actually, Always appears here only because of the shirt. _Hell in a Handbag_ by Dublex Inc is the chapter's song only because it was in my head during the whole day and while I wrote this drabble. And, yes, the song actually appeared on Castle. It's on the pilot, maybe in the scene before Castle met Beckett, when he's talking to Alexis/Martha at the party. That's it. Enjoy.

**Dark Melted Chocolate**

_I know what your love is for_

Kate woke up to an empty bed. His side was still warm, but he wasn't there. She tried to listen for any sounds in the house, but there aren't any. She got up and put on his shirt, the same one he was using the night before when she came in. It had the color of melted chocolate; a deep brown dark chocolate. She smiled at her thoughts; it was actually giving her some ideas.

Heading up to the kitchen and trying to locate some strawberries or some remaining bar of chocolate, she found out one bar of dark chocolate hidden in a cabinet she hoped wasn't Alexis'. A melody was playing in her mind while she melted the chocolate and it came to her lips, but in a second it had gone away. Castle had finally showed up. And he made his appearance in a way that almost scared the hell out of her – silent and touching her body all at once.

"Good morning."

He was kissing her neck softly while one of his hands was in her breasts and the other one was traveling across her belly and further down. She wanted to ask where the hell he had been that he was not with her, but her thoughts were getting cloudy with his hand caressing her clitoris. She was already so wet and he had done almost nothing. Except that he was naked and had a hard-on was also between her legs.

She tried to focus on the dark melted chocolate in front of her and her intention to taste it on his body. She melted it with the only intention to cover his dick with and lick it like a freaking lollipop, finishing the job with him coming in her mouth. But it was Kate who was almost coming on his hand; she could not concentrate in anything else. Her mind was a blank and she was just waiting for the glorious release…

She wakes up panting and crying out his name. Kate realizes after a feel seconds the vivid dream she had and smiles. Rick is beside her, sleeping like a baby in her dark chocolate sheets. And it gives her an interesting idea.


	5. Violet

**N/A: **I was reading an oneshot of Rizzles as Dressin' Up by Katy Perry showed up and gave me this idea. The original writing of this chapter is purely lame, too fast and I didn't want to rewrite 'Yellow', so I came up with this. It's the only chapter besides 'Orange' that the song came first, not the idea; yet the only one that is solely based on the song, though I later used _Breathe _by Faith Hill also. This drabble is very different from the other ones too, but I hope you enjoy it.

**Violet **

_Oh boy, tell me your fantasy. Oh boy, I'll be your fantasy. _

_I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way; and suddenly I'm melting into you._

She was nervous. Castle said he would show up fifteen minutes ago and he was usually never late. She was all shades of anxious as she stared at her reflex in the mirror. She shouldn't be like that, Kate knew she shouldn't. They were dating for about a month and had sex more than a zillion times. There was nothing to be anxious about. He had already seen her body with all its faults, so nervousness was a feeling she shouldn't be feeling. But she was and it was frustrating her. Kate was very comfortable on her own body, but it was the very first time she dressed up for him. Alright, she had already dressed up for him before, but it was because she wanted to. Now she was doing something he wanted to. A fantasy she made him tell her sometime during last week, and that made her actually think about it. It was one of the reasonable ones. It wasn't the one of the dominatrix stuff and neither was the one about the cuffs; although they had already accomplished the last one. He just wanted to see her in violet. She had no clue why, but he wanted to see her in violet. And so, she prepared the atmosphere the way he had described: red candles lighted in the living room and in her bedroom; cinnamon scent in the air; Kate in violet thong and in violet silk nightie with her nails painted in violet also; and sheets with the same color and covered with petals of red roses.

She almost spilled the white wine she was drinking when she heard the knock on the door. She was too far away thinking about what would be his reaction when he actually sees her. She drank the rest of the wine in the glass and headed for the door.

"Kate, where are you? Are you here?" Kate heard Castle and smiled. He was finally here. She took a deep breath and opened the door quickly. "The traffic was…" But he lost all trace of thought as he saw her. Her hair was loosen, her green eyes filled with amusement and desire, her mouth covered with red lipstick and a mischievous smile. His jaw dropped having only seen her face, he was sure he was very close to drool was he saw her outfit. She was all dressed in violet, the same way he had imagined her. The nightdress stopped suddenly in the middle of her thighs and gave way to her long slender legs, finishing with her barefoot.

"Are you gonna come in, Castle?" she asked; her husky voice filled with amusement as she stepped back for him to pass. He gave her only time to close the door before stepping closer and devour her lips with a hungriness he didn't know was so intense. She kissed him back the same way, her senses filled with his aftershave smell mixed with the cinnamon in the air.

Her hands were touching his chest and opening the small buttons of his shirt with despair. She wanted to feel his bare skin as soon as she could. Kate didn't even remember how nervous she was before he arrived. Her blood was racing fast in her veins, her heart going even faster and her brain filled with all kinds of lustful thoughts. As soon as his shirt touched the floor, he was lifting her in his arms as if she had the weight of a feather and heading to her bedroom. He moaned as she sucked his pulse point and distributed kisses along his neck. He just wanted to fuck her brains out, but he also had other plans. Rick smiled as he saw the red candles lighting up the room and the red petals covering the violet sheets.

He placed her in the middle of the bed and took off his shoes and pants before joining her. Her hands were traveling on his body once again in a matter of seconds, and so was his. He pulled her closer, his fingers taking the hem of the nightie and pulling it off her, throwing it somewhere else. She was relaxing and it was turning him on in a way he did not expect. He kissed her pulse point and went down slowly; knowing what she was expecting from him. He did not let her down and heard a moan out of her lips as he touched her nipples with his lips sweetly. Castle continued his assault on her body, biting, sucking and licking while feeling her body arching and panting under his. He passed through her thighs even slower, taking off her thong and spreading her legs a bit more so he could stay between them and lick her clit, driving her all shades of crazy. He slipped one finger in her core and gasped at how wet she was.

"Oh my… oh, Rick…" She was trying to breathe, but it wasn't very easy with him licking and sucking her clit like that. All she could possibly do was to moan, louder and louder. "Oh God… oh, Castle!" She cried out as climax seized her. "I need you… Now!"

"We aim to please." He smiled, taking off his boxers and going up to kiss her lips. He placed himself between her legs and buried himself inside her, making both of them groan. Her thrusts met his every time, making her feel her orgasm being built up again. Their hands were intertwined, their eyes locked in one another. She screamed as she felt her body broking into a million pieces and he was carried in the wave. Her walls clenching around him was always more than he could take and it sent him over the edge with her.

"I love you, Kate." he said, kissing her lips sweetly, and lying on his back, pulling her body closer to him.

"I love you too, Rick." she answered, closing her eyes and curling up against him. "I love you."


	6. Yellow aka Scaring Nightmares Away

**N/A: **Before someone says it's not possible, it's OOC and all that shit, I have to mention this one is a little bit AU and OOC indeed. And I'm not saying it'll make lots of sense, so if you don't like, just skip it; this is the one out of line and I'll post the next chapter soon, so it's not an endless waiting. The chapter's song is '_What If The Storm Ends?' _by Snow Patrol. That's it; I hope you enjoy.

**Yellow **

_Now it's found us, like I have found you_

Yellow is the color of Gina's hair. Yellow is the freaking color of his ex-wife's hair. She can't express in words how much she hates yellow as Gina sits next to him at their table. She's talking to him about his next book. Nikki Heat's book. A book that's mostly based on her and her job. And the freaking woman can't even look at her face! Gina just ignores her as she's just a harmless fly. Oh, she would show that snob some good manners. Oh, she would. She was having a delicious breakfast with Rick in a bakery near her apartment, talking about nothing and making fun of each other; feeding each other, for heaven's sake. And then, somehow, that unscrupulous bitch arrives and thinks she's the owner of the freaking place. Oh, she would show Gina not to mess with Katherine Beckett. Kate would show her that Castle was hers and no one else's.

Castle sees her expression and he's not happy at all. He can tell she's jealous, but he doesn't like what he sees underneath. She's showing a side he never saw. A possessive side she never showed before. Not even when cases were taken off of her hands. No, he never saw it, but he could see how dangerous it was. He tries to think of a way to get them both out of the place and while during it, he almost misses Gina's try to kiss him. He doesn't even want to look to his girlfriend's face. But as fast as Gina was in her attempt, Kate is even faster grabbing Gina by her blonde and well-cared hair. Kate's really kicking her ass, but then he sees a painful look in her face. A look that's not coincident with the whole situation. Gina smiles, however Kate is falling. She was shot in the chest. He runs to her side, but it's too late. She's dead.

He wakes up screaming her name. His heart is racing. He tries to take a deep breath, but he can't. He needs to know if she's alright. He wants to hear her voice saying that everything is just fine, but he can't call her in the middle of the night. He can't call her at all. They fought only a day ago and she didn't seem to forgive him yet. She said she would call, but she didn't call until now. He wanted so desperately to hear her voice.

She wakes up screaming his name. Her heart is racing like never before. Gina killed her. In her nightmare, Gina killed her. And she didn't even have time to say something to Castle. She's dead. She caresses the scar on her chest and cries. Her cellphone rings, but she doesn't answer. She can't answer. Not like this. Once more, her phone rings. She tries to calm down. She takes a deep breath and answers her phone at the last ring. "What?" Kate screams. Then she hears his voice. It's all that takes to calm her down. It's all that takes to make her stop crying. "Castle," she whispers, "I need you here." He's all she needs to scare her nightmares away.


	7. White

**N/A: **I was actually stuck in a car in July, travelling with my family, as I began to write this. 'Balada do Céu Negro' by Zeca Baleiro is a song of a Brazilian musician that was playing at the time and just seemed to fit. It's one of my favorite songs and this is one of my favorite chapters also, so they're just the perfect match. I also really like to listen to 'Secret' by Maroon 5 while reading it just to laugh a little bit, as it's my favorite song of all. And, oh, originally this chapter was called 'Indigo', but with the 5x01 promo, 'White' seemed better.

**White**

_Pra onde vão desejos? Palavras sem razão. Pra onde vão palavras? Versos ao vento vão._

White is the color of his sheets.

Kate almost died, but she didn't care. All she could possibly think about was him. She just wanted him. Castle tried so desperately to save her during the last year, and what she did do as a reward? She almost died again. If it wasn't for Ryan, she would be dead by now. He gave up on her. He gave up on her because it was too painful for him to see her risking her life against her mother's killer once more. He gave up on her because he loved her.

She was walking in the rain. Kate was on the same park they went after her recovery. She sat on one of the swings and tried to put things in perspective. He loved her. He hid things about her mother's murder case to protect her. She was the most maddening, challenging, frustrating and remarkable person he had ever known. But he still loved her. He loved her despite the fact that she was broken. He loved her with all her faults. He loved her for what she was. But what if she was only another one in his list? Alright, he would never say 'I love you' if she was just another one. But he would also say anything to try to take her off the case. Kate was confused. She loved him, of course she loved him. How could she not love him? He was all gorgeous and funny. He bought her coffee for four whole years just to see a smile on her face. His stories made her get better on a phase that there was no hope. Hemade her get better. He made her want to get better. _He._ And Castle didn't even know that. She smiled at the thought of him discovering she had an autographed book of him before they met. He would be so convinced.

She wanted to tell him. If anything, she wanted to see him. She came back to her car, and tried to call him while heading to his house. He didn't answer. Of course he wouldn't answer. He was angry with her. But she continued to drive to his house despite everything. She was impatient during the trip in the elevator. But when he opened the door and she saw all of his anger, she didn't know what to do. And most of all, she didn't know what to say.

"Beckett, what do you want?" It hurt like hell seeing him angry with her like that, but she had to try to repair everything. She had at least to try.

"You." Next thing she knew, she was kissing him. And, oh, it was so damn good!

"I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She didn't know how many times she would have to say this to him to make him forgive her, but she would say it until he did.

He made her stop.

"What happened?" He was holding back, but she could understand him. Castle wanted an explanation. Kate smiled; and she was crying, for heaven's sake!

"He got away and I didn't care. I almost died, but all I could think about was you. I just want you."She tried to kiss him, but he was still holding back, trying to see if she was serious about this. She caressed his face, and next thing he did was to shut the front door using her body. She would laugh of the irony if she was thinking straight. But she wasn't. Not with his lips all over hers. He was all over her.

His body was all over hers, his mouth was doing things to her that should be forbidden. His mouth sucking her pulse point was making her all shades of crazy. She was almost sure she moaned when he opened her blouse. Then, their speed slowed down when he saw her scar. She was impatient and he could appreciate it sometime else. Even if it made her heart race even more, she was impatient. She wanted him inside her at this very moment. She took her hand and his and left there, but his lips had to be over hers. She remembered for a moment where they were and smiled. Kate held back for a minute just to take his hand and go to his bedroom. Martha and Alexis weren't there, but what if?

Once his bedroom's door was closed, she jumped on him, her legs around his hips, his arousal not touching hers only because of the clothes. She moaned his name and he almost lost control. Castle stopped kissing her for a minute, trying to breathe and asking her if she was sure of what they were going to do. She wanted to laugh, but she moaned instead. "Rick, you have no clue, do you?" she kissed him. "I want you." She thought for a second and then just chose for the truth. "I love you, writer-boy."

_I love you, writer-boy. _Nothing could possibly stop him now. Nothing. Not even the tempest out there. She loved him. She really loved him. Her cherry scent was making him dizzy, but she loved him. Oh my. He placed her in his white sheets and started to take off her clothes, one by one, and with every little piece discovery, he placed a kiss. She was almost screaming his name out loud when he kissed her clit. She was so damn wet and smelled like cherries even down there. He continued to please her until she screamed his name in an orgasm and then got back to her lips so she could taste it for her own.

She almost ripped off his clothes, saying she needed him inside her. She was desperate. Her orgasm only made her want him more and more and more. And he was just the more she needed. She wouldn't be satisfied until he filled her and made her see stars again. Once he was naked, he kissed her, but stopped for a second while calling her name.

"Kate..."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Castle! We can do the slow motion version afterwards. Now, I need you buried inside me."

He got a condom his drawer and ripped the paper, but Kate was too impatient and did the rest of the job for him, changing positions after and burying himself inside her in one fast movement, getting to feel all his length. It almost sent her over the edge, but she held back, wanting him to come with her. They changed positions again and he was in the top of her, in and out, in and out with an even speed.

"Oh, c'mon, Castle! Faster… oh… faster!" He did was he was told and when she was almost jumping in the abyss again, he slowed his pace.

"Say it. Say it, Kate. Say it!" She knew what he was referring to, but she didn't know how to manage words out of her mouth anymore.

"I love, ohhh… I love you, Rick! I love you!" She broke into a billion pieces then and felt him lying over her body, coming at the same time she did.

"Ohhh, I love you too, Kate."


End file.
